1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a non-flat panel display module and the back frame support structure thereof, and more particularly to a non-flat panel display module and the back frame support structure thereof capable of ensuring the outer frame intensity and the curved feature.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most LCD panels are designed as flat but still one kind of non-flat panel display exists. Please refer to FIG. 1A. FIG. 1A shows a top view diagram of one non-flat display panel according to prior art. The non-flat display panel 90 comprises a non-flat panel display module 91, a front frame 92 and a back frame 93. The non-flat panel display module 91 is a concave like display module, i.e. a middle indent shape appearance display module. The front frame 92 and the back frame 93 fix and cover the non-flat panel display module 91 together and the front frame 93 reveals a display area of the non-flat panel display module 91.
Please refer to FIG. 1 B. FIG. 1B shows a top view diagram of a second non-flat display panel according to prior art. The non-flat display panel 90 comprises a non-flat panel display module 91, a front frame 92 and a back frame 93. The non-flat panel display module 91 is a convex like display module, i.e. a middle raised shape appearance display module. The front frame 92 and the back frame 93 fix and cover the non-flat panel display module 91 together and the front frame 93 reveals a display area of the non-flat panel display module 91.
Please refer to FIG. 1C. FIG. 1C shows a top view diagram of a third non-flat display panel according to prior art. The non-flat display panel 90 comprises a non-flat panel display module 91, a front frame 92 and a back frame 93. The non-flat panel display module 91 is a bended flat display module, i.e. a multiple sections panel (not parallel) display module with contained angles between the panels. As shown in FIG. 1C, The bended non-flat panel display module 91 is composed by three flat display panel units connected with one by one. The panels at two sides are set forward to create a concave like visual effect.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which shows a top view assembly diagram of the non-flat display panel 90 according to prior art shown in FIG. 1A. The non-flat display panel 90 comprises a fore-shield 94 and a back-shield 95. The fore-shield 94 and the back-shield 95 fix and cover the front frame 92 and the back frame 93 of the non-flat display panel 90 and the front frame 92 together to protect the non-flat display panel 90 and prettify the appearance thereof.
In conclusion, the non-flat display panel 90 can create a visual effect different from the traditional LCD panel with the concave like or the convex like characteristic and specifically fits for the needs of large size display panels. However, the back frame 93 of the non-flat display panel 90 is manufactured by plastic or metal materials in general. The intensity of the plastic back frame is less and the plastic back frame is easily deformable. The metal back frame generates a recovery tension. Therefore, the curved feature of the non-flat display panel 90 cannot be ensured for remaining a long time. A quality defect consequently cannot be avoided.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a non-flat panel display module and the back frame support structure thereof to solve the existing drawbacks of prior arts.